Mine Cart
using the cart in Call of Duty: Black Ops.]] The Mine Cart is a Utility featured in the Zombies map Shangri-La, as a dynamic in the Call of Duty: Ghosts ''map Goldrush and in the ''Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies map The Darkest Shore. Call of Duty: Black Ops and Black Ops III In Zombies, it costs 250 points to use and the characters can take it from the starting point, downhill, through a tunnel, and to the base of the waterfall. When it reaches the track's end, the characters get knocked off. Once the minecart has been used, it begins to slowly retreat back up the track, until it finally comes to rest in its original position to be used again. In order to use the mine cart, the power must be on, and the player must also clear the debris on the way to the waterfall; this is to prevent the player from becoming trapped or bypassing blockades without paying for them, similar to the Flinger in Call of the Dead. Call of Duty: Ghost In Call of Duty: Ghosts, there are two which travel around Goldrush. They can be helpful or harmful to players; they can be ridden in or be used as a transport for I.E.D.s and I.M.S., or they can kill players and destroy their equipment if either are in the way of a mine cart. Sentry Guns can also be put in the cart, which can be lethal when placed forwards, due to the cart and gun damage being a lethal combo. Call of Duty: WWII In the Nazi Zombies map The Darkest Shore, it costs 250 points to use the mine cart system in the U-Boat pens and beach sections of the map. Bomber zombies will spawn while the player is using the mine cart. If the player doesn't kill the Bomber zombies, they will explode and open the secret room with the ancient door of Nerthus' sacrifice ritual. Videos COD Ghosts Nemesis Gold Rush Gameplay Mine Carts Team Deathmatch (25-4)|Using the mine cart in Call of Duty: Ghosts. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *If the player is downed on the Mine Cart while it is being used, they will not go with it. After the ride is done, the player will simply teleport to the end of the track. *Voices can be heard while riding the cart. Usually a character will make a quote on them. The same voices can be heard in Kino der Toten while one is in Samantha's room (destroyed and normal), near the power generator in Der Riese, and the Fishing Hut in Shi No Numa. *If a zombie of any kind is near as the player uses the cart, the zombie might come along for the ride, but will not harm the player and will be killed at the end of the ride if the player does not kill it first. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Utilities